Minutes [Cover Version for Saturn]
by Majokai Yukiko
Summary: A sad RaiFuu songfic.


25 Minutes

25 Minutes 

By Tessie Tan/ Majokai Yukiko (pen name)

"You again…" The purple-haired young man simply commented as a familiar someone sat down beside him. "You knew what happened to me, didn't you?"

"Don't I always do?" The figure pushed her sunglasses up, a smirk creeping up her lips. "So, are you ready to go now?"

"Do I get to write a last letter to her?" He asked.

The mysterious lady handed a piece of paper and a pen to the man beside her. Just as she had done so, the plane began to jerk violently.

Engine Failure.

The young man took the proffered stationery.

_Dear Fuuko…_

+++

**[After some time I've finally made up my mind]**

Raiha took a deep breath as he walked out of the airport. It had been two years since he had last stepped foot in Japan. Two years since defeating Mori Kouran, two years since Kurei's death. These two years in America had certainly taught him many things. He had finally let out of this past. Let go of all the blood and gore.

Not entirely so though. There's still someone deeply rooted in his heart.

He took out a photo from his shirt pocket. His eyes sparkled and his lips curved into a soft smile as he looked at the girl in the photo.

[She is the girl and I really want to make her mine]

He stood in her doorstep, holding on to a single stalk of red rose in his hand.

__You are my one and only, that's the message he wanted to give in a single rose.

He raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door. No answer. Where could she be? A sudden panic rose him. Could it be that she had found someone new? She had not waited for me? I'm sorry, Fuuko. I had not meant to leave you then. Are you still there for me?

**[I'm searching everywhere to find her again**

**To tell her I love her**

**And I'm sorry about the things I've done.]**

Wedding bells rang, symbolizing the completion of a marriage ceremony. Innocent baby boys with wings decorate the edges of the elaborated church door.

Raiha had no idea what had brought him to stand in front of this building, but…there was something there that had intrigued him.

He stood quietly outside the church, promising himself that he would make Kirisawa Fuuko the happiest and most beautiful bride that had ever walked out of that church.

The doors opened. Laughter could be heard from behind them. But time froze when Raiha recognized the woman in the wedding gown.

**[I find her standing in front of the church**

**The only place in town where I didn't search**

**She looks happy in her wedding dress]**

The lone rose fell from his hand and onto the cold, hard pavement. Raiha stepped forward, accidentally crushing the rose beneath his foot. Then he stopped. When their eyes met.

There was something wet and glittering at the edge of her eyes.

Tears.

**[But she's crying while saying all this**

**Boy I miss your kisses all this time but this is**

**25 minutes too late**

**Though you've traveled far boy I'm sorry you are**

**25 minutes too late]**

No words were spoken but he understood. He turned and walked away, leaving the crumpled rose on the cold, hard pavement.

May you find your happiness, Fuuko. 'Cause I've just promised myself that I would make you the happiest and most beautiful bride that had ever walked out of this church.

+++

**[Against the wind I'm going home again**

**Wishing back to the time we are more than friends.]**

Raiha took another sip from the glass of wine placed in front of him. Unconsciously, he took out Fuuko's photo from his pocket. Would things be different if he had not left her two years ago? Would he be the groom walking hand in hand with her down the red carpet today?

**[But still I see her in front of the church**

**The only place in town where I didn't search**

**She looked so happy in her wedding gown**

**But she cried while she was saying all this]**

Maybe, maybe not. There were far too many 'if's in this world. He looked at the torn Lovers card that mysterious lady had given him on the plane to Japan. A torn Lovers card.

Maybe all had been predestined after all.

+++

"Are you done?" The young man looked at the person beside him and nodded.

"Pass it to me, I'll help you deliver it to her."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Death."

The plane exploded as it crashed into the Pacific Ocean.

**[Boy I miss you kisses all this time but this is**

**25 minutes too late**

**Though you've traveled so far boy I'm sorry you are**

**25 minutes too late]**

+++

"May I know who are you looking for?" Fuuko asked the stranger in front of her.

"I'm just a messenger from the late Raiha-san. A letter from paradise." The mysterious lady handed a white envelope to Fuuko and walked away. Curious, Fuuko unsealed the latter and saw what she had recognized to be Raiha's handwriting.

Late Raiha-san…don't tell me…he's dead?

**[Out in the streets**

**Places where hungry hearts have nothing to eat**

**Inside my head**

**Still I can hear**

**The words she said]**

_~Dear Fuuko, _

_Find your happiness and please treasure it. I wish you joy and happiness. _

_I'll always be shining down on you. I love you. _

_Raiha. ~ _

+++

"Ready to go?" Death asked the young man next to her. He simply nodded.

**[Boy I miss your kisses all this time but this is**

**25 minutes too late**

**Though you've traveled so far boy I'm sorry you are**

**25 minutes too late]**

_~I'll always be shining down on you. I love you. ~ _

_~fin.~ _


End file.
